1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laminating travelling presses of the endless tread type which are particularly useful for laminating packs of boards in the manufacture of laminated beams or posts.
2. Summary of the Invention
A principal object of the invention is to provide a laminating travelling press for setting adhesive by dielectric heating utilizing endless tread belts constructed to grip securely a pack of boards to be laminated and to minimize leakage of radio-frequency energy from the electrodes to grounded portions of the endless tread belts.
Another object is to provide mechanism for synchronizing adjustment of different presser mechanisms of the press so that such presser mechanisms will be located simultaneously at approximately the same elevations.
It is also an object to provide powered upper and lower moving means engageable with a pack of boards which are driven in synchronism so that the boards of the pack will be retained in proper registration.
An additional object is to provide presser mechanism which can exert substantial pressure on a pack of boards to be laminated without such pressure being transmitted through drive mechanism for moving the presser means engaged with the pack of boards.